


The Lasts (Finale of Anton)

by alliekatt314



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other, Pansexual Character, Stony - Freeform, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lasts in Antons life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lasts (Finale of Anton)

Anton was 19 when his dad's started fighting and the Super Humam registration act came to light. Steve hated it and wanted to fight against it while Tony supported it. Soon it was blown out of proportion and Anton was told to take a side. Anton didn't choose he laid low and didn't take any stance on it. 

Steve moved out once the actual fighting started. It was awful the Avengers were divided and other groups like the Fantastic Four and X-Men even got involved. New York turned into a battle zone. 

Aunt Allie stepped in and took Anton to her old apartment where she used to live before Natasha and Darcy. They both wanted nothing to do with what was happening. Lydia even moved in with them. After she transitioned fully through surgery (Anton paid for it as a gift for her eighteenth birthday) and turned 18 her parents kicked her out. 

The war lasted a year and it tore Anton apart. His dad's who were so in love were now the center of a war against each other! They were trying to kill each other. Anton couldn't believe it. 

A particularly large battle happened in Central Park and Anton showed up likes always to try and make sure none of his aunt is or uncles died. 

At the center his dad's stood fighting each other and it looked like to the death.

"DADS NO!" Anton yells and dashes forward throwing himself between them. They instantly stop and stand frozen as if the reality of what they were doing just hit.

"Anton?" Tony asks and his face mask peels off. Steve looks around and his breath hitches.

"Stop please. Dad's you loved each other what happened!?" 

"I surrender I surrender" Steve declares instantly and kneels down his hands up. Tony stands frozen and shakes his head. 

"I don't know Anton I don't know" Tony states as Maria Hill handcuffs Steve. Steve looks utterly ashamed and defeated as they lead him away. 

"Anton!" Lydia screams and throws himself into his arms. "I saw you on the tv and I was so worried you were gonna get hurt!" 

"I'd never let anyone hurt him Lydia" Tony says.

"You and Steve hurt him more than any physical pain could cause" Lydia snaps. 

"She's right you all did" Aunt Allie agrees she was a step behind Lydia. 

"Allie" Natasha appears out if nowhere Darcy by her side. They were on Tonys side. 

"Natasha Darcy" Allie nods curtly and grabs Anyone arm. "We should go." Anton grabs Lydias hand gives Tony one last glance and follows Allie as they walk back home. Anton resists the urge to grab his dad and cry into his arms like he did when he was a kid. This is all wrong. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Last Steps  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anton decided to go to court with his fathers. Steve was being out on trial for his actions against the government. Tony showed up to support Steve because both of then couldn't bear life without the other. Tony even funded the best lawyers in the world. 

Walking into the courtroom was a pain paparazzi and tons of guards surrounded them. 

Getting a funny feeling Anton steps behind Steve instead of on his side. Seconds later a gunshot pierces the air and pain blooms in his chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Last Words.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anton?!" Tony calls and whips around. Steve does the same and on instinct they grab their son to shield him with their bodies. But the damage is done. Anton doesn't feel the pain but he knows he should.  Looking down Steve and Tony see the red spot growing on Antons suit. "Okay it's not that bad. It's okay. You're gonna be okay sport" Tonys voice cracks and Anton can tell he's lying. All the background noise seems to go silent as he states up at his fathers. 

"Anton hang on we're gonna get you help" Steve promises. 

"D-don't gi-give up on each-other" Anton sputters and inhalers deeply and erratically.

"We won't Anton and we won't give up on you either. Please don't give up stay with us" Tony pleads desperately. Tears are on his face matching Steve's own. Anton just smiles a crimson smile. 

"Tell Lydia s-she wa-was the one fo-or me okay?" Anton gurgles blood starting to catch in his throat. 

"We will. I'm so sorry Anton I'm sorry sorry. This is all my fault I should have kept my head down and gone with the registration act. I'm so sorry I moved out. I'm sorry I left" Steve apologizes rapidly. Anton nods now feeling his eyelids get heavy. 

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened this past year we've been awful fathers" Tony admits. It's all very remorseful but Antons dying.

"I-ts okay" Anton breathes and coughs before letting his eyelids flutter shut. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Last Birthday   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anton was 19 when he died his last birthday spent with Lydia and Aunt Allie. It was a quiet affair with a cake and gifts. Lydia gave him a heartfelt card and a small clay sculpture of Steve as a labdrador connected to Tony as a brown cat with Anton as a guinea pig in the middle. It was sweet and it gave him hope. Aunt Allie brought him out of the city for a trip to the zoo. 

He didn't know it'd be his last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Last Friend  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Overall his only friend the whole year was Aunt Allie. She looked after Lydia and him and kept their spirits up. If Anton could go back and tell her thank you he would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Last Kiss  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lydia kissed him right before he left for court.

"Their you look spiffy" Lydia states straightening his blue tie. He's about to leave.

"I'm nervous" Anton says.

"Thats expected but all's well ends well so have hope" Lydia tells him before pulling him in for a quick peck.

Anton wished he'd kissed her longer now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Last Time  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was with Lydia two nights before the court date. It was not at all like their first time. It was passionate and perfect. A movie moment if you ask Anton.

His last movie moment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Oh gosh I'm sorry guys! I feel like a jerk! But it had to be done...actually no it didn't. I regret nothing!


End file.
